Otra aventura del Zorro
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: esta es la secuela de "La solida aventura del Zorro", aquí don Heraldo, hijo del anterior luchara contra la tiranía en Tijuana, en tiempos del general Santa Anna


**Autor: Jaimico Plauto**

Otra aventura del Zorro

En la Baja California, un estado de México en tiempos del general Santa Anna, por ahí en 1840, un joven de bigote fino que venía de la Alta California, llegaba al pueblo en diligencia junto con su criado poco listo el Pepe, su nombre era don Heraldo de la Vega, hijo del matrimonio Don Vlad y doña Integra.

Estuvo unos días en la Ciudad de México, donde tuvo aventuras amorosas con doña Belén; una noche su amante don Alan los descubrió, pero Heraldo le pregunto:

-¿Tú no eres aquel que anda con mujeres y con hombres?-

-Maldita sea, ahora te la veras conmigo y con mis amigos-

-Sí, también ellos andaban engañando a sus esposas-

Mientras luchaba con espadas, su criado les lanzaba jarrones y floreros, aunque los esquivaba, le dio a uno de ellos, ahí aprovecho a huir con el Pepe, y despidiéndose de Belén.

En el camino, fueron interceptados por unos bandidos, redujeron al cochero, pero Heraldo desenvaino su sable y lucho contra ellos, el Pepe le pego a uno en la cabeza con una sartén, en la pelea, el cochero le lanzaba piedras a los ladrones, otro más fue noqueado por el criado, y cuando le corto los pantalones al jefe, huyeron.

Cuando llegaron bien a las afueras de Tijuana, fueron interrogados por unos soldados, en especial por el sargento Emanuel y el cabo Daniel:

-Mire, mientras veníamos para aquí, fuimos asaltados por ladrones-Dijo Heraldo.

-¿Y dónde están?-Pregunto el sargento.

-Los ahuyentamos-

-Igual, continúen-

En Tijuana fue recibido por el alcalde Marcos, pero este era dominado por el malvado capitán José María y por su terco hermano Hernán.

El alcalde estaba preocupado:

-José María me anda manejando, y no sé qué hacer-

-No se preocupe, alguien debe darle una lección-

Y fue recibido por Hernán, que lo conoce desde chico y como lo conocía, solía ser muy mal perdedor.

Pero también vio a un hombre que fue castigado, llevado por dos soldados, y pregunto:

-¿Qué hizo?-

-Se portó remolón con los soldados y ellos se encargaron de castigarlo-Cuando le contesto, lo vio con mucha preocupación.

Heraldo llego a su hacienda, que era la casa de campo de sus padres, estaban los peones Tito, Juan y Leo, este último era un rebelde, mientras desempacaban vino la hermosa señorita Paola, que se quejaba porque este capitán era un tirano, cometían abusos de poder y no hacían nada por el pueblo y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mano.

Recibió un gran envió de su padre: un traje negro, una capa, una espada, un látigo, un sombrero circular y una máscara y decía: "_Este es el traje del Zorro, y te ayudara a hacer justicia"_.

Al día siguiente iba de paseo por el mercado, y apareció un pillo que era Almada, que le quitaba cualquier cosa a los vendedores ambulantes, y le empujo a Heraldo, lo levanto el Pepe y pensaba que ese ladrón debería darle su merecido, pero cuando se fue, los soldados llegaron tarde.

Pero también supo que su peón Leo fue arrestado por haber agredido a unos guardias, y se encontró con Hernán y cuando le conto con lo que hizo le invito a un baile que se realizara en unos días.

Cuando se alejaron, Heraldo se disfrazó con lo que le envió su padre y así para ser el Zorro, montado a caballo fue al mercado a detener a Almada.

Ese ladrón estaba con su banda, amenazando a los vendedores, hasta que apareció el legendario Zorro, uno de ellos le iba a golpear, pero le dio una tremenda patada, también a otro, desmonto y con un golpe con su sable noqueo a otro más, se enfrentó al pillo, estaba otro que no lo ayudaba, hasta que le corto los pantalones y lo empujo, sus pillos, incluso el huyeron, mientras que los vendedores les gritaban.

Así felicitaron al Zorro por haberlos liberados de esos sinvergüenzas, aunque Hernán al saber de esto, quiso ser del bandido enmascarado, pero su malvado hermano le prohibía, aunque no escucho y se disfrazó.

Por eso, dos soldados pusieron el anuncio del baile y apareció el Zorro, que con otro mensaje los ahuyentó, en el mensaje decía: "_Señor comandante, si continua el abuso de poder, sus soldados lo lamentaran_".

Esa noche iba a liberar a Leo, y saludo a Paola, pidiéndole que se vaya a su casa porque las calles no son seguras.

Las celdas estaban adentro, donde los soldados estaban de jerga, el Zorro entro en secreto y libero al rebelde, pero quiso huir a caballo, pero perdió el control y fue directo a donde el sargento, el cabo y los soldados estaban de jerga, ahí se encontraron con los dos y comenzaron a pelear.

El caballo huyo, además de dar patadas a los que estaban detrás de él y romper las camas haciendo caer a los que estaban acostados, pero ambos luchaban con espadas dando golpes o peleando con unos cuernos que colgaban en la pared, pero se toparon con un soldado un poco alto que ellos, que los golpeo y los lanzo por los aires.

El sargento le dijo que los mate, pero el Zorro agarro dos balas de cañón y les pego en la mandíbula, el peón lo noqueo con un palazo, ahí dispararon la artillería para huir, el peón cogió el caballo que huyo, mientras que el Zorro antes de irse marco una zeta en la pared.

Pero vio algo de injusticia: Hernán estaba vestido del Zorro y amenazando a unas personas que trataban de calmar a un borracho que se puso agresivo en una fiesta, Heraldo pensaba que eso iba a arruinar la imagen del héroe enmascarado. Hernán les decía:

-Oigan, van a hacer lo que digo o los mato-

-No le hagan caso, yo soy el verdadero Zorro-Les dijo.

En un instante, desmonto y lucho contra el impostor, el capitán y los soldados iban en camino, dando unos golpes, desenmascaro al falso, y los pobladores lo abuchearon y huyo, cuando su hermano mayor lo vio le grito, pero Heraldo le dijo:

-¿Crees que con amenazar y hacerte el importante, eres digno de usar la máscara? Bufón-

Los pobladores agradecieron al verdadero, monto a su caballo y se fue de regreso a la hacienda.

Cuando regreso, se cambió rápido con la ayuda del Pepe, y vio al peón rebelde que volvió con Tito y Juan, y estaban hablando mal del capitán porque manejaba a Marcos y cometía esos abusos de poder.

Pero vino Hernán y le hablo sobre el Zorro, Heraldo le dijo que estaba dormido, pero él le hablaba de un tono amenazante y burlón, luego se fue.

Al día siguiente, se de visita al mercado local y se encontró con Paola, que le prometió que iría al baile en la casa del alcalde:

-Ponte hermosa-

-Lo mismo tu-Le contesto.

José María le andaba retando a su terco hermano de haberse vestido del Zorro, pero contrato a Almada y su banda de pillos para atacar al bandido enmascarado.

Era el día del baile y se organizó en la noche, Heraldo le dijo al Pepe que si tirara algo por la ventana que lo recoja y que vigile.

Luego de presentarse con el capitán, con Hernán y con el alcalde, fue con Paola a bailar, bailaron de una forma sensual.

Pero fue molestado por dos criados del alcalde, el calvo Néstor y el gordo Julio; el Pepe se ocultaba en la vegetación de la mirada de Emanuel y Daniel que vigilaban por el balcón.

Como le faltaron el respeto, Heraldo se despidió de Paola y se fue enojado, se perdió de vista para vestirse del Zorro, en el baile estaban una pareja admirable que eran Don Calderón y doña Madeleine, que tenían una vida sexual plena.

José María no le daba importancia al baile y apareció el Zorro, y apuntando con su espada a Hernán le pidió que ponga en su capa las joyas:

-Por favor, ponga aquí las joyas, así para darle a la pobre gente que ustedes reprimen tanto-

Hizo caso, pero a Paola no, que era para la gente pobre a que ellos oprimían, cuando termino lanzo su capa con las joyas por la ventana y el Pepe lo agarro.

Cuando termino se enfrentó a Hernán a espadas y le corto el cinturón y se le cayeron los pantalones, ahí aprovecho para huir, también lucho contra Julio y Néstor, cuando le puso el pie, el calvo cayó sobre el gordo.

Pero también tuvo que lidiar con los guardias, y dando golpes pudo huir con el Pepe, el sargento llamo a los soldados, pero ya era tarde.

Aunque lo persiguieron a caballo, el bandido se internó en lo oscuro del bosque, donde tampoco lo buscaron mucho ya que los perdió de vista.

Con gran velocidad llego a la hacienda, y se cambió rápido de ropa, porque vino Hernán y se hizo el enojado por lo que paso, y le dijo:

-No volveré a sus fiestas, si esos dos criados andan molestándome-

Cuando se fue, dijo que el Zorro dejo las joyas que robo, y le envió a sus peones Tito y Juan que el envíen sin que nadie los vea a los campesinos pobres, y que digan que es un regalo del bandido enmascarado.

Heraldo fue con su criado a una taberna a beber algo y veía como una mujer bailaba, ahí estaban Emanuel y Daniel tomando vino, y le gustaba eso que ser soldados.

En ese momento, vio que Almada iba con sus pillos a caballo, pago las bebidas y los espió en secreto: iban a la hacienda de los padres de Paola, que eran muy adinerados.

Mientras se cambiaba de ropa, los pillos atacaron a los peones y criados, cuando el jefe tenía a la joven, apareció el Zorro, le pidió a sus padres que entren adentro, libero a la joven y tiro a Almada a un bebedero de animales.

Se enfrentó a varios con los que se opuso, uno de ellos era tonto, pero para no ser capturado huyo en su caballo, ahí acabo con los que quedaba, incluso el más torpe escapo.

Los padres de Paola agradecieron al héroe enmascarado, pero mientras que torpe escapaba, se encontró con el capitán José María quien lo amenazo:

-Lo siento, ustedes han fallado, amigo-No lo ayudo y le dio muerte.

El malvado capitán le advirtió a Almada, que si la próxima vez falla, le da muerte, pero esta noche iba a hacer una especie de bacanal con los soldados y las prostitutas, el alcalde no decía nada, pero los padres de Paola sabían de esto, y era más corrupto aun al organizar la orgia.

Heraldo le conto esto a sus peones y como siempre hablaban mal de esta orgia, aunque pensaba casarse con Paola que se enamoró de ella, y que era muy buena.

Entro en secreto y adentro los soldados se divertían con las prostitutas, lo mismo el sargento y el cabo, aunque José María y su hermano ya lo iban a hacer, aunque los criados y Almada bebían mucho vino y el pillo se divertía con las mujeres.

En secreto, el Zorro ingreso y amenazo al alcalde que estaba en la cama, le advirtió que no haga nada porque iba por los soldados, le decía apuntándole con su espada:

-Escuche alcalde, este abuso de poder provocado por José María, porque pronto puede ser que haya una rebelión-

Cuando el capitán lo iba a hacer, apareció el Zorro y lo ato, y sin protección, apareció su hermano que muy rápido le corto el pantalón y lo tiro desnudo sobre José María, y ahí huyendo cerró la puerta.

Al salir se enfrentó al sargento y al cabo, y también les cortó los pantalones, también contra los soldados, pero fue fácil vencerlos ya que estaban muy ebrios, y mientras escapaba, golpeo a Néstor y cuando le puso el pie a Julio cayó sobre él.

También lucho contra Almada, que lo dejo fuera de combate lanzándole una jarra de vino sobre su cabeza.

Como los soldados estaban semidesnudos y borrachos, el héroe enmascarado pudo huir; se cambió rápido y se encontró con Paola, que la beso e hizo el amor con ella.

Luego de descansar piel a piel, se vistieron y ella vio la máscara negra y descubrió que Heraldo era el Zorro, pero mantendría el secreto para luchar contra el tirano de José María y a su abuso de poder.

Una mañana, Heraldo supo que Paola fue raptada por Almada, cumpliendo órdenes de José María para que sea esposa de Hernán, ya que lo ascendió a capitán y el a comandante.

Los padres de ella no estuvieron de acuerdo y planearon unir a los peones, obreros, campesinos y trabajadores para poner fin a la tiranía.

Con su ejército de civiles, les acompañaban indígenas, mestizos, negros y gitanos con sus simples armas.

Él se disfrazó del Zorro y le aviso al Pepe, a Leo, a Juan y a Tito que vayan al pueblo, porque fingió que Heraldo fue capturado.

Los padres de Paola fueron a la carga en sus caballos, y todo el ejército de civiles iba con sus rastrillos, palas, hoces y guadañas gritando:

- "Muerte al tirano"-

En el camino interceptaron al sargento Emanuel, al cabo Daniel y tres más, Tito y Juan dejaron fuera de combate a los acompañantes, Leo tiro al tercero al suelo y el Zorro agarrando una pesada rama tiro al sargento de su caballo, el cabo se rindió.

También le paso esto a la pareja don Calderón y doña Madeleine, que se estaban besando desnudos en un lago, ahí aprovecharon y les robaron sus ropas y el equipaje, cuando se dieron cuenta ya era tarde y quedaron al natural en medio del camino.

Emanuel, Daniel, y sus tres acompañantes fueron despojaron de sus vestimentas, y fueron atados sin ropa sobre unos cactos.

En el pueblo, se iba a celebrar el ascenso de Hernán y que se iba a casar con Paola, pero la multitud iba a hacer un motín, pero en ese momento apareció el Zorro, aunque muchos soldados les apuntaban con armas, y ahí los padres de Paola atacaron la plaza.

Ahí comenzó la batalla, la joven huyo de Hernán, José María se escondió y Marcos tuvo que huir, el héroe enmascarado le dio a su amada el látigo y ella sabía usarlo, el Pepe golpeaba a cualquiera con una pala, los peones peleaban con valentía dejando fuera de combate a muchos.

Los padres también peleaban, el Zorro fue a buscar al comandante malvado, ahí se encontró con Almada, que lucho ferozmente, pero lo desarmo y huyo, el pillo pidió ayuda de José María, pero lo mato de un tiro.

También se enfrentó a Néstor y Julio, con un rápido combate les corto los pantalones y les da golpes dejándolos fuera de combate, ahí se encontró con Hernán y lucho.

Ambos se trababan en lucha, mientras que el pueblo ya iba derrotando a los soldados, incluso Marcos ayudaba pero disfrazado, los soldados decían:

-Basta, solo cumplíamos órdenes, el verdadero enemigo es José María-

-Es cierto-Dijeron los civiles.

El hermano del tirano golpeo al Zorro y lo desenmascaro, descubrió que era Heraldo, pero la pelea continuaba, desarmando a Hernán con unos puñetazos lo atravesó con su espada en el estómago, ahí apareció José María, pero también mato a su hermano por accidente porque lo uso como escudo, ahí los empuja por la ventana, Hernán cae, pero el comandante se salva.

Mientras huye, toda la gente le grita y le tira cosas, pero Leo con una escopeta, le dispara, roda por el tejado y cae muerto.

Heraldo se pone la máscara y ahí dice que se acabó la tiranía, y el alcalde Marcos vuelve a gobernar sin presiones la ciudad de Tijuana.

Fue cuando el Zorro acabo con la tiranía, pero Heraldo va a volver con sus padres que viven en Los Ángeles, con Paola, con Pepe y con sus criados para casarse con su amada.

Fin


End file.
